


Braxton Hicks

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Kink/Gore October 2018 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Death in Childbirth, F/F, Goretober, Kinktober, Pregnancy, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Gore: “Something is wrong here!” | Kink: Body WorshipRegina's past will never stay behind her. She doesn't always want it to.





	Braxton Hicks

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is intended only for mature audiences. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Reader Discretion Is Advised

There is a tenderness between them, hands roaming over each other's body. Entwined together. Regina has propped herself up on her elbows and knees, careful, mindful of her king's pregnant stomach. Lips locked together, tongues deep in each other's mouth. Amalie's arms curl around Regina's shoulders. One of Amalie's legs over Regina's waist. Another day in court well over, they are free to revel in each other. 

"I love you," Regina whispers in the seconds when their lips part. 

"I love you." 

One of Regina's hands settles on Amalie's belly. "I love your daughter." 

"Our daughter." 

"No. Not as far as your advisors are concerned. I won't allow my half of her blood to compromise her throne. Or your's." 

"My advisors aren't here, love. Not in my bedchamber. Our little secret. You're going to be important in her life, whether they like it or not." 

"I hope I can be important to her. But my place," Regina kisses under Amalie's jaw, "is beneath you." 

"Is that an offer?" 

A mischievous smirk curls one side of Regina's mouth. "Always." 

Regina begins to kiss down Amalie's neck, along the path of her jugular vein. So sensitive to the blood pulsing beneath. But she would never bite her now. Their daughter needed her mother's blood to flow as strong as possible. Instead she nips lightly at her clavicle. 

She runs her tongue along the underside of Amalie's breast, before taking the nipple into her mouth and suckling. 

"Oh, Regina." Amalie sighs. Arching into the touch and running her fingers through the short, tight curls of Regina's hair. "I could come just from you doing that." 

"Are they so sensitive already?" 

"They've been aching the last couple days." 

"You're amazing. The way your body is changing... It reminds me of old prayers. 'The well of life is your womb and between your legs, it's passage to existence'." 

"Where did you learn that?" 

"Old prayers? All my girlhood. I couldn't tell you when it began." 

"I understand." Amalie knew better than to press the issue now. Instead refocusing on Regina's caress. 

Regina leans up to exchange a chaste but lingering kiss... Before she lowers herself once again. Kissing down the curve of Amalie's pregnant belly. 

"The well of life is your womb. Between your legs, it's passage to existence. As the ground preserves us in winter, so do you protect your daughter within." 

Fingers of one hand now tracing the slit of Amalie's outer labia. 

A stripe of darker skin guides Regina's ministrations from Amalie's naval to the wiry hair covering her mons. Both lovers' hands now free, they entwine their fingers. 

Regina runs her tongue along the slit where her fingers had passed moments before. Again, and deeper. Allowing Amalie to relax and open before her. Encouraging slick to form and ease the way for deeper penetration later, if Amalie allows it. 

She tastes that metallic essence that has been both curse and addiction her whole life. There's _blood_ on her tongue and she realizes Amalie's hand in her own is clammy. Fingers now limp instead of reciprocating her gentle grip. 

The knowledge of wrongness blossoms cold adrenaline within her ribs. Amalie shouldn't be bleeding. Not after six months. 

She rips her hands to herself in order to prop herself upright. "Amalie, something's wrong-" 

And she sees Amalie is now limp, eyes open and glazed over, skin ashen. Blood is deep between her fingers, hemorrhaging. 

Just like she was when she died. 

Memories flood back. The water is red. Her body is heavy against Regina's own and Amalie's eyes unfocused while she is desperate to keep that first and her last look at their little girl with her as she slips away into wherever spirits go. 

Regina jolts awake to the sound of her daughter's hearty cries. The morbid dream is brushed away as Regina rises from her empty bed to attend Zara's needs. Part of her hopes Zara looks like Amalie. A bigger part hopes Zara is entirely new.

**Author's Note:**

> Learn more about this original WIP at http://lepetitmonstre.tumblr.com/gomorrah
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. [The comment screening is just for antis.]


End file.
